


cause your hands and lips still know their way around (lashton)

by hemwinning



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bottom Ashton, Daddy Kink, Daddy Luke, Dom Luke, Dom!Luke, Friends With Benefits, Insecure Ashton, Kinda, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostitute Ashton, Prostitution, Rimming, Smut, Some aftercare but not much - Freeform, Top Luke, Top!Luke, bottom!Ashton, hemwinning, not very kinky tbh - Freeform, slight subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemwinning/pseuds/hemwinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luke ran his hands under Ashton's sweater, scorching the smaller boy with his heat. 'Let me make you feel beautiful,' he said, pressing his lips to Ashton's tanned collarbone."</p><p>Where Ashton is a prostitute, yet still needs to be loved by Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause your hands and lips still know their way around (lashton)

**Author's Note:**

> Song in the chapter and in the title is Troye Sivan's "Talk Me Down". It's one of my all time favorites and I highly recommend it!
> 
> Also, just as an FYI, this doesn't mean I consent prostitution. And follow me on Wattled and/or Instagram! My username is @hemwinning for both

Ashton was never pleased with himself. He was ashamed of his job, his life, himself. It all kinda sucked.

To put it simply, Ashton was a prostitute. His family was poor ever since their dad walked out on them, he needed money, and when someone said he had a nice, fuckable body, he took a chance as a prostitute.

Now he comes home with at least $900 a week, is able to sustain himself and his family, helps out tremendously in the house. So despite how bad his job made him look and feel, he was okay.

But of course, people could _not_ know what he did for a living. Nobody had known about his life away from school, and Ashton hoped it would stay that way. But unfortunately, it didn't. Some kid's stupid older brother had bragged about Ashton to his sibling, and soon enough the whole school was buzzing about the supposedly innocent kid's sluttiness.

He never felt right in school after that. It was terrible, everywhere he went he heard the whispers and felt the disgusted looks. He hated it, he hated everything.

Which is how he ended up at a certain blond's apartment, sobbing until his throat was raw.

Luke was one of Ashton's regulars. And amazingly, they still managed to stay friends (I guess), even after Ashton confessed that he had a not-so-minor crush on the blond. (Luke had told Ashton he didn't feel the same way, crushing the smaller boy's heart. Miraculously, he somewhat got over it. (He really hasn't.)) But Rule #1 of becoming a prostitute: _Never fall in love with your clients_.

Anyway, Luke _knew_. He knew about the constant bullying Ashton went through. He knew about his family's situation. He knew that Ashton was far from proud of what he's done, but it was necessary. He knew Ashton hates himself for this and how self-conscious he was and Luke just really wanted Ashton to feel good about himself.

"T-They keep calling me a slut and–and a cocksucker and a f-fag. I just want it to stop," Ashton clutched Luke's shirt that was damp with tears.

"I know, baby," Luke murmured into Ashton's hair, "They don't know the whole story, they don't understand how amazing you are, doing this for your family."

Ashton sighed, all the curses and insults coming back. "But they're right. I-I shouldn't be sucking people off for money. It's–It's wrong. I'm only nineteen and I-I've had sex with s-so many people. It's disgusting, th-they're right.

The curly haired boy bit his lip, a nervous habit that tried to prevent even more tears from falling.

"You know what, screw them. They're opinions don't matter because they have no idea what you've done. You're an amazing person and it sucks for them that they don't have the right mind to see it." Luke hated seeing Ashton so upset. People as cute as him should _not_ be upset, ever.

Ashton sniffled, wiping his eyes and frowning, "I-I don't _want_ to have to have sex for–for money, but I do; I don't want to, though."

Luke placed a warm kiss on Ashton's forehead. He rubbed the smaller boy's back, whispering soothing things and tried to calm him down. Eventually, Ashton's breathing was even and he stopped hiccupping in the middle of his sentences.

Luke ran his hands under Ashton's sweater, scorching the smaller boy with his heat. "Let me make you feel beautiful," He said, pressing his lips to Ashton's tanned collarbone.

The blond just heard a content sigh so he continued leaving bruises on Ashton's smooth skin. He stripped both of them out of their pants and removed Ashton's shirt. Luke stripped the smaller boy out of everything aside from the thin boxers that strained against Ashton's thick member Luke took a step back and admired the flushed boy underneath him.

The curly haired boy let out a meek whimper when he felt Luke's heavy gaze on his body. Ashton curled up, trying to shield his body away using his arms, tucking his legs into his chest to hide the faint scars on his thick thighs.

The blond frowned, grabbing Ashton's wrists and pinning them above his head. He kissed Ashton softly, mumbling against his lips, "You're so pretty, babe. I've never seen someone as pretty as you."

Ashton moaned as his cock twitched, seeking for some attention. "Lukey, please do something," He begged breathlessly.

Luke smirked at Ashton's submissiveness, absolutely loving the control he had over the smaller boy. He wanted to tease Ashton even more, but even though Ashton looked beyond gorgeous in just underwear Luke figured he'd look even better without them.

Luke took the waistband of his boxers into his calloused hands, tugging them down to Ashton's sensitive thighs. He marked up Ashton's thighs before leaving the smaller boy completely exposed in front of the nearly fully-clothed blond.

Luke looked at Ashton's shining hazel eyes and all he saw was self-hatred. The blond frowned, placing butterfly kisses on Ashton's cute belly. Small giggles erupted from the curly haired boy, Luke's lips leaving a tingling feeling in his stomach.

"I don't know how you think you're not gorgeous, sometimes I can't believe that someone as beautiful as you think so lowly of themselves." Luke hated how insecure Ashton was, which is why whenever they had sex, he tried to make the smaller boy feel as pretty as possible.

"L-Lukey," Ashton babbled as Luke played with his nipples, sucking and nipping at the erect buds.

"Yes, love?"

"P-Please fuck me. I'll be a good boy," Ashton promised. At this point, he would do anything, _anything_ for Luke to make him cum.

"You're already a good boy, princess. My pretty baby boy," Luke cooed, kissing Ashton deeply.

He inched towards Ashton's throbbing cock, gently spreading his hairless legs apart. The blond's eyes darkened, seeing Ashton's puckered, tight hole twitch and clench around nothing.

"God, you're so pretty. I'm so lucky to have a princess like you," Luke said, running his hands up and down Ashton's shaved legs, loving how smooth and soft they were.

He gave Ashton's inner thigh one last kiss before swooping into Ashton's entrance, licking up all the precum dripping out of his hole.

Ashton let out a high-pitched moan, not expecting it. Luke let out a moan, as well, loving the taste of his princess. Luke planted his hands firmly on Ashton's hips, preventing him from moving. 

Ashton tried pushing himself down onto Luke's tongue, but the further he got, the more Luke pulled away. Finally, he rewarded his baby with his tongue, lapping up all of the same sweet taste of Ashton in one go.

Ashton shut his eyes, his voice gone from all of the pleasure he was getting.

He didn't know it could get better, but it could. Luke's tongue soon pushed into Ashton, his warm tongue feeling so fucking good inside of him.

Ashton let out a loud moan, which definitely didn't help Luke's situation. The blond continued fucking Ashton with his tongue, figuring that he liked that the best.

"Lukey, fuck, I'm so close—"

Luke pulled away, nipping on Ashton's sensitive thighs. He took a finger and rubbed it over the smaller boy's hole, stimulating his baby to another level. He then grabbed Ashton's thighs, immediately diving into his wet entrance.

They continued until Ashton announced that he was about to cum, in which Luke continued to fuck Ashton with his tongue until he ejaculated into long, white ribbons.

Ashton, still recovering from his high, never felt so pretty cumming. He always felt so beautiful and so loved when he came with Luke, but he felt on the top of the world today.

Luke rested his head on Ashton's chest, "Is my princess tired already?"

Ashton nodded sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his fist. He let out an adorable noise, "Still want you to fuck me. Make me feel pretty."

Luke smirked, "My pleasure."

He kissed Ashton passionately, leaving him out of breath. Luke finally took off all of his clothes and climbed on top of Ashton, working on his sensitive nipples.

Ashton squirmed, tugging on Luke's blond strands of hair. Luke sucked on Ashton's right bud while rolling the left one between his forefinger and thumb, all while grinding his thick cock against Ashton's.

The pleasure was getting too much for Ashton, who told Luke that he would cum again if he didn't stop.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you real nice and good?" Luke asked, rolling his hips onto Ashton's, creating the utmost pleasurable friction.

Ashton nodded feverishly, already exhausted but thrilled at the same time. Luke made him feel alive.

"You think I can go in without prep? Is your tight ass loose enough for my cock?" The blond asked, pushing the tip against Ashton's puckered hole, watching in amazement how it reacted to that little movement.

Ashton whined, rocking down onto Luke's thick cock. The blond pushed barely an inch more before pulling out. The smaller boy whined loudly, not caring that they'd definitely get complaints from the neighbors tomorrow.

Luke got the lube and lathered it onto his length. He pulled on it a few times before pushed the tip in. Immediately, Ashton felt the burn in his ass. He was _definitely_ going to feel this tomorrow.

 "What do you want, love?" Luke taunted, raising an eyebrow.

"I want you, Lukey. I want your big cock to fill me up."

"What's the magic word, princess?"

Ashton groaned, " _Please_ , Lukey. Please fuck me. I want you so badly."

Luke smirked before he filled Ashton up in a single thrust, his walls tightening around the blond's erection.

Ashton gripped onto Luke's broad shoulders, fucking himself up into the taller boy’s cock. Luke breathed deeply, Ashton was so fucking tight no matter how many times he's taken it up the ass, he's still so tight.

Tears fell from Ashton's eyes, trailing down his cheeks. His face was flushed to a pretty pink and his lips were a deep red, eyes bright and shining with pleasure. To Luke, Ashton looked like an absolute princess.

"How does it feel, baby?" Luke said between thrusts, catching Ashton's prostate with his tip.

"S-So good," Ashton whimpered, hooking his legs behind Luke's back as he pushed himself onto Luke even further in, "Fuck, right there."

Luke cooed at his princess, "You're so gorgeous, baby boy. Look so pretty while I fuck your tight ass."

Luke kissed Ashton's nose, grinning as the smaller boy who then crinkled his nose. The blond cupped his princess's face in his hands as he ground deep into Ashton, "Do you feel pretty yet? You feel loved?"

Ashton looked at the blond with wide, glazed eyes. Luke knew he was gone. He continued fucking Ashton and praising him. He waited patiently for Ashton to finally cave in, and he did.

" _Daddy_ ," Ashton moaned when he felt the pleasure all the way into his belly. He only called Luke daddy when he was deep in his subspace. Luke pushed into Ashton, wanting him to feel pretty and cum all over himself.

The blond grinned at the name, "C'mon, baby, cum for daddy. There you go. Relax, princess, daddy's got you. Cum all over your pretty tummy, I'll clean you up." The blond ground his hips into Ashton's prostate, sending his mind reeling with pleasure.

Instead of thrusting quickly, Luke thrusted into Ashton slowly but deeply, reaching areas that he'd never been before. He got as far in as he could before pulling out nearly completely and pushed back in slowly and maybe even a little bit lovingly.

By now, Luke had realized that this was _far_ past the point of fucking. There was some undeniable spark every time the dimpled boy clenched around Luke. He had realized that he was making love. And he enjoyed it, despite his stubborn conscience reminding him of all the times he had persistently claimed he had no feelings for Ashton. Luke wasn't really sure how to react to this and pushed the thought out of the way, Ashton's whimpers snapping him back to reality.

"Can you feel it, baby boy? Are you close? 

Ashton nodded, too fucked out to respond. "S-So good, daddy. Wanna cum so bad. Fill me up. P-Please?"

"Of course, princess. Tell me how I'm making you feel."

Ashton whimpered, hips colliding with Luke's. "It feels good, Daddy. S-So good. You're so big."

Luke smirked, "Yeah, princess? Christ, you're so gorgeous, I'm so lucky to have you, you're such a good boy for Daddy, my pretty baby." the blond said softly as he helped his baby reach his climax.

By now, Ashton was silent. The room was just filled with the smaller boy's slight whimpers and moans. He was gone and Luke knew that. So he pushed into his princess harder and faster, give him well-deserved praise.

Finally, with another last push into his prostate, Ashton moaned loudly, cumming hard.

"C'mon, baby, stay with me. I'm right here, princess," Luke cooed at his wrecked little baby, grabbing Ashton's bum.

The smaller boy whined. "Daddy, fuck," he breathed out as his chest heaved up and down heavily.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "You want me to go faster, baby?" Luke asked, continuing when Ashton nodded frantically. "You're so wrecked, baby. Fuck, so pretty."

Ashton's eyes rolled to the back of his head, he arched his back while forcing himself deeper on Luke's cock.

"Daddy wants to cum in your ass, is that okay, baby?" Luke cooed, rubbing his fingers over Ashton's nipples, earning a tight clench around him.

Ashton whimpered but nodded, "Please, daddy. Fill me up good."

Luke moaned as Ashton clenched around his throbbing cock. With a loud moan, he shot his warm cum Ashton, who moaned at the feeling of being filled up in a way that made his head spin.

Luke fell on Ashton, his member still in Ashton whilst he weakly rode out their intense ørgasms.

Before Ashton could fall asleep, Luke pulled out, not missing the grumble at the feeling of emptiness from the smaller boy. He placed a sweet kiss on his boy's forehead before slipping his boxers back on and rushing to the bathroom to fill up the bathtub.

When it was ready, he placed Ashton in the tub carefully as if he'd break if mishandled (honestly, he could).

Luke turned to get the soap and heard a little whine come from Ashton's mouth. He wanted the blond to be with him.

Uncertain, Luke stripped down slowly. He got in the tub behind Ashton, his cock flushed with the dimpled boy's bum. Ashton was silent as Luke cleaned them up, who occasionally whispered sweet praises in Ashton's ear when he saw him falling in again.

"Daddy's so proud of his little boy," Luke cooed as he gently scrubbed the drying cum from Ashton's chest. He ran his soap covered fingers over Ashton's sensitive nipples, earning a meek whine from the boy. He rubbed the dimpled boy's smooth thighs, stimulating him as Ashton's body collapsed on Luke's. He rubbed over the boy's precious hole, feeling it pucker up and clench on nothing.

From previous experience, Luke knew when Ashton was under (or at any time, in general), he absolutely _loved_ when Luke sang to him. So, as he soothingly ran his hands over Ashton's body, he began singing.

_“I wanna sleep next to you_

_But that's all I wanna do right now_

_And I wanna come home to you_

_But home is just a room full of my safest sounds.”_

He heard Ashton sigh and felt his muscles relax. The smaller boy closed his eyes and let himself be held.

When Luke knew Ashton was okay, he picked him up from the bathtub and cradled him over to his bed, where he wrapped a towel around him and patted him dry.

Luke smiled softly as his baby boy made grabby hands towards him as he went to retrieve Ashton's boxers and one of Luke's big shirts. He slipped the underwear on him and gave him a sweet kiss to his tummy, making Ashton let out childish giggles. Luke then put on the shirt on carefully, treating Ashton like porcelain. He placed a long kiss to Ashton's full, red lips before tucking the blanket over them both.

Seeing that Ashton was still down pretty low, Luke carded his fingers through his boy's pretty curls and brought him to his chest.

"You did so well for daddy, angel. I'm so proud," Luke cooed as he watched Ashton place his thumb in his mouth and curl up into a fetal position.

Luke held Ashton as they fell asleep together, all while wishing that he could do this every night.

••• 

Ashton woke up with a major burn in his ass and a strong chest in his face. He groaned as he shifted closer to Luke as pain shot through his body.

Suddenly, the blue eyes Ashton had come to adore shot open, holding his face and looking worriedly at him, "Are you okay, baby?"

Ashton pushed away the feelings of butterflies and somersaults in his stomach and nodded. "My bum hurts," he complained, burying his face in Luke's torso.

Vibrations of laughter shook through Ashton's body as Luke laughed. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm really not." Ashton pouted, an action that made Luke's stomach flip. Luke noted that feeling he got and nervously pushed it away 

"How are you feeling, princess?" Luke asked. Ashton nodded sleepily, curling into the blond.

"I like waking up to you," the dimpled boy mumbled. Luke smiled, "I like having you in my arms."

"What time is it?" Ashton asked. The blond looked over to his phone and his eyes widened, "Holy shit it's 11:15."

Ashton sat upright quickly, flinching when pain shot through his body. "I gotta go, I have something at 11:30," he said with red cheeks when Luke looked at him knowingly.

"Skip it," Luke replied quickly, pulling Ashton back down, "I'll give you double."

The smaller boy pouted and shook his head, "I've said this a thousand times, I don't want your money. I'm doing well enough."

"I want to help. If I don't pay you then what's the point of fucking around?" Luke persisted.

Ashton's face became redder than before, "I dunno. I guess it because I like feeling loved and you do that to me."

Luke blushed but started frowning when Ashton rambled, he knew it was a sign of his anxiety coming up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know you don't feel the same thing as I do towards you and I told you that's okay because it is! I didn't mean what I said, it came out really wrong. The point is: I don't need your money, nor do I want it and I don't fuck with you because I like the feeling in my stomach you give or because I realize that my heart beats twice as fast as it should when I'm around you. Nope, not at all! Actually—" Luke smiled fondly at Ashton before shutting him up with his lips. ((So cliché, I know. But just roll with it.))

It wasn't heated and rushed like usually, it was sweet and soft and maybe Luke loved the feeling of Ashton's slightly chapped lips but nobody has to know.

Ashton gasped and kissed back immediately. Before it got escalated, Ashton pulled back with a confused face that Luke could only label as adorable.

"I thought we never kiss other than... you know," he muttered the last part awkwardly. Luke ignored what the smaller boy had said and groaned at Ashton's cherry red lips. He pulled him into another kiss, "That was before I realized how nice kissing you was."

This caused Ashton to blush and let himself be coaxed into another kiss. He sighed softly into the kiss, his mind ignoring his doubts and insecurities and just let himself relax with Luke.

"Ash, I know you really like me and I keep pushing you away," Luke started taking a deep breath. Ashton raises his head to meet Luke's in confusion. With one look into those gorgeous eyes, the blond knew how he felt.

"It's okay. I get it, I should leave, yeah?" Ashton said softly as he began to gather his stuff and leave.

Luke's arm shot out to Ashton's, "Wait no, I don't want you to leave. Actually, I want you to stay." 

Luke blushed as well as the smaller boy, who positioned himself in front of the blond with his legs crossed.

"Ashton, I'm really sorry for treating you like I have and you are the last person who deserves the shit I gave you.

"But, like, you know I know _nothing_ about feelings. I never thought I could handle it, so I gave up. And then you came along and _fuck_ I really was screwed because you are just so nice to me and everyone else and I don't deserve your kindness one bit but you gave it to me and I took advantage of you.

"It's taken me a long, long, _long_ time to finally admit this, but I'm falling for you. And I'm not really sure how this is going to go, but I want to go on with you, if that's alright," Luke told Ashton with a permanent blush on his cheeks.

Ashton stared at him with big eyes and Luke wasn't sure if it meant: _I can't believe this I've been waiting for those words forever_ or _What the fuck all I wanted was to have a little fun._

"Can you please say something?" Luke asked timidly.

Ashton kept his poker face for about two more seconds before a face-splitting, dimpled smile appeared. He giggled at Luke's confusion, "You thought I'd reject you? Lukey, did you completely forget about when I poured my fucking heart out? I liked you from the first time I saw you."

Luke sighed in relief. It was heavy and took all of his withheld emotions and all the tension in his body out, "I'm sorry for everything and for treating you like shit. I hope you can forgive me."

There was that smile. Ashton grinned, dimples and teeth prominent. "Of course I'll forgive you," he said. The blond smiled brightly. 

Some confidence found Luke as he suddenly felt Ashton's lips on him, they were soft and gentle and it was right then and there that Luke decided he wouldn't mind feeling those lips on his every day.

They made out for a bit, so overjoyed that there was no time for words, just lips smacking and utter love in the air. Ashton felt like he was about to pass out from all the wind taken out of him and much to their dismay, pulled away.

"Are you gonna ask me to be your boyfriend or not, you breadstick?" Ashton giggled at the adorable pout when he pulled away. This boy was too much.

So that's how Ashton and Luke finally got together. ("It's about fucking time, you've been giving him heart eyes since the moment you laid eyes on him," Michael said to Luke once the blond broke the news.

"Hey, new brother-in-law, take care of my penguin" was what Ashton was greeted with by Calum. 

So maybe Ashton broke the number one rule of not falling in love with your "customers". But Luke was an exception. Luke was always an exception.


End file.
